The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Grape Expectations’. Heuchera ‘Grape Expectations’ was hybridized by the inventor on Jan. 24, 2012 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA an initially assigned the breeder code H12-107-02. The seed or female parent was a selected, unreleased, proprietary seedling known as Heuchera K10-70-99 (not patented) and the pollen or male parent was a selected, unreleased, proprietary seedling known as Heuchera K9-56-06 (not patented). The new invention has a mixture of Heuchera americana, H. brizoides, H. micrantha and H. villosa in the pedigree.
Heuchera ‘Grape Expectations’ was first selected in the spring of 2012 and passed final evaluation in the fall of 2013 from among thousands of other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses. Heuchera ‘Grape Expectations’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and by careful tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.